


Angelic Raptures

by Tish



Series: Little Terrors - Halloween Terrorfest 2019 [7]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Body Horror, Day 7: A disquieting metamorphosis, Gen, Halloween Terrorfest 2019, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: A Godly man such as Irving should get his reward in life.





	Angelic Raptures

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween Terrorfest Day 7: A disquieting metamorphosis

Lt. Irving's heart flew up to heaven as he sang quietly to himself. Undisturbed by the crewmen working nearby, he sang his tidings of joy and love to the sky and sea.

Apart from giving the orders at the beginning of the muster, all he had to do was supervise the men, nodding and shouting an encouraging word now and then. If that encouraging word included a song of praise for the Lord, then all the better for the men's souls.

His good cheer continued through to dinner, thankful for the excellent meal and fine company, thinking himself to be truly blessed.

As the plates were cleared for the next course, Irving found himself fidgeting slightly, mystified by the sudden, niggling feeling in his back, just between the shoulder-blades. He twisted in his seat a little, sighing with exasperation.

Jopson paused as he passed by. “Is something wrong, Lieutenant?”

“I think I have an itch, on my back, two in fact,” Irving said, mid-contort, trying to subtly scratch himself against the chair back.

“Perhaps Mr. Gibson used a little too much starch in your laundry, sir?” Jopson asked with concern.

Little held up a fork. “Care for a back scratcher?”

Hodgson snorted back a laugh, then wriggled in his seat. “Now you've set me off!”

Dr. McDonald smiled a fraction as Little suddenly frowned and scratched the back of his neck. “Gentlemen, this is a contagion we're dealing with here.”

Hdgson's eyes grew wide as he scratched his arm. “Good Lord, no!”

McDonald chuckled, then continued, “I mean to say, this is all a psychological condition. Lt. Irving has a genuine itch, I suspect, but the rest of you are being fooled by your minds.”

“Are you calling us hysterical?” Little asked, a little offended.

“It's a very human response, Edward. No shame intended,” McDonald said reasonably.

Jopson, meanwhile, had set aside the plates and had started to scratch Irving's back, much to his relief. He looked up at the steward, letting out a relieved moan.

Jopson moved his fingers around, tracing a shape on Irving's back. “Sir, this feels like a lump.” He moved across Irving's back. “There's another one. Doctor, this doesn't feel like any part of a ribcage or shoulder-blade.”

Irving groaned as a sudden pain shot along his back. “Oh God help me!”

As McDonald shot up from his seat, Irving collapsed into Jopson's arms, moaning and writhing.

“Get his coat off, shirt too,” McDonald ordered as he gathered Irving into his arms. Jopson and Little tackled Irving's clothing as he started to whisper a prayer.

“His undershirt's all rucked up underneath,” Jopson said as he pulled the shirt away, adding with a gasp, “no, wait!”

McDonald slowly pulled up the undershirt, revealing the suddenly grown lumps on Irving's back. Exposed to the air, they fluttered, revealing tiny white feathers along them. Irving writhed again, and the lumps unfolded into two magnificent, angelic wings.

As the wings spread and gently beat out a rhythm, Irving let out a soft gasp of wonder, a beatific smile spreading over his face. The others stared back, stunned to silence.

“Oh, Lord. I am transformed,” he cried out, joy-struck.

The metamorphosis, though disquieting in the beginning stages, proved to be something glorious and beautiful, Irving would later recall. His heart full of love, and his mind full to the brim with rapture, Irving became renewed and reborn.


End file.
